Main Page
Internal Links -Profile -Allies -Enemies -Civilian Acquaintances -Appearances -Chronology -Equipment -Costume History -Controversy -Fandom -Professional Websites -Merchandise -Games -Art -News Archive -Updates -Upcoming appearances/events -Media -About this site External Links Girl Wonder Spoiler on Comic Book DB Stephanie's Wikipedia Page RIP Even Robins. The site is now gone, but you can find a bit of an archive Here Also, here's their banner. News December 15 Stephanie looks to be guest starring in issue #10 of Red Robin. Some lovely cover art for the issue features Steph and Tim in opposistion with the silhouettes of their past selves behind them, available on the DC Source blog. December 9th Batgirl #5 came out today. Scans here *refuses to look*. ---- December 8th Sterling Gates discusses Steph again in a CBR interview! CBR: but you've mentioned in other interviews that you're a big fan of Stephanie Brown. How cool is it to have her team up with Supergirl? SG: Oh, it's a total blast. Stephanie and Kara are really similar - both young women who are trying to live up to a mantle, both very misunderstood by the people in their respective crime-fighting families - so it was a lot of fun to introduce their relationship and see them notice one another and become friends. I'm really proud of that issue, and I hope we'll get to see their relationship continue to blossom. If anything, a Batgirl-Supergirl crossover would rock! It certainly would! Keep counting the days until December 23rd! ---- December 6th It's the Steph wiki's two year anniversary! Man, we've been through some amazing times! When this site started, Steph was still chillin' in the fridge, and now she has her own title and role in the DCU! Here's a little speech I wrote to comemerate the occasion. And I'd like the thank LevraiMrX, k9feline, stephsvoice and scottyquick all for their great contributions to the wiki! ---- December 3rd Jamal Igle has made a page from the upcoming Supergirl/Batgirl teamup in World's Finest #3 available on his blog, showing Steph and Kara in the Gotham skies! See it here ---- November 27 Pages from The Web #3 are now available. ---- November 24 A preview of "The Web #3" is up and it has Steph kicking ass and taking names in it! http://www.newsarama.com/php/multimedia/album.php?aid=32071 Here at Newsarama. ---- November 18 Lee Garbett has updated his blog with a cool page form Batgirl #5! ---- November 16 Steph solicits are up! First, we have Batgirl #7: BATGIRL #7 On Sale February 10 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Written by Bryan Q. Miller • Art by Lee Garbett & Trevor Scott • cover by Phil Noto The situation is dire as Batgirl and Robin must venture into Devil’s Square in an attempt to save Batman before Roulette’s "most dangerous game" turns deadly. Guest-starring Dr. Phosphorus, Roxy Rocket and Riot, and more! Also, the Steph action figure has been solicited! See the information here: Action figures. ---- November 11 Batgirl #4 comes out today (see scans here) AND the Batgirl #7 cover art is now available at The Source along with some words about Steph by Bryan Miller. Roxy Rocket FTW! ---- November 10 A new interview with Bryan Q. Miller is out on MTV Splash page as well as a preview for Batgirl #4! Here's the interview and here's the preview for those too lazy to click it themselves. Here's some of what Miller has to say about Steph: "Before Stephanie became Batgirl, she definitely had a checkered past and not the highest success rate of being a hero," said Miller. "The whole world before this comic is saying, 'Stop doing what you're doing. We don't want you doing it.' But Stephanie didn't listen, because she's stubborn in the best kind of way." ---- October 28 An interview with Sterling Gates is up on Newsarama about the World's Finest miniseries, and he has lots of good things to say about Steph and her upcoming team up with Kara! Interview here I love Stephanie Brown a lot. Since I learned that she was going to be Batgirl, I’ve been dying for her and Supergirl to team up. Stephanie and Kara have had tough lives as super-heroines, and I thought they’d get along really, really well. They both look as they leap, rather than exercising a lot of caution or analyzation. They’re both trying to live up to the families that have accepted them. And the pair of them really hit it off. Two old friends who didn’t know they were friends yet. Through Issue #3 – and even through some of #4 – you see their relationship and their friendship blossom. Sounds like Gates has a lot of passion for the character- and considering he's the guy who turned Supergirl from a complete mess to a strong superhero (well, okay, he had some help from Tony Bedard and Kelley Puckett, but he's the one who really made it stick) that can only mean a great ride for Steph. AND it looks like she'll be playing a role in issue #4 of the mini as well as #3! ---- October 16 Batgirl #6 solicit up: BATGIRL #6 Written by Bryan Q. Miller Art by Lee Garbett & Trevor Scott Cover by Phil Noto In “Core Requirements” part 2, Stephanie Brown finds herself teamed up with Damian Wayne! The new Batgirl and the new Robin must enter an area of Gotham City known to Gothamites as Devil’s Square, but to the residents, it’s called “Thunderdome”! Their mission: to save innocent civilians from being used in a real-life game of life and death! On sale January 13 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Also a new interview by Bryan Q. Miller here. No Cass in the title anytime soon it seems. That's a total bummer. :( ---- October 15 Batgirl #3 came out yesterday. Here are some scans. Must...not...look... ---- October 12 A preview of Batgirl #3 at the Source is up! See it here! ---- October 7 The DC Source has two Steph related posts up! The first one is just Ian Sattler being excited about Bryan Q. Miller and an upcoming Batgirl arc. And there are waffles. The second unveils the cover art for Batgirl #6. Steph vs Damien! ---- September 21 Have some Steph Solicits! The solicit for Batgirl and Worlds Finest (Steph's team up with Supergirl) are out at Newsarama! Cover BATGIRL #5 Written by Bryan Q. Miller Art by Lee Garbett & Trevor Scott Cover by Phil Noto It’s Bat vs. Bat in “Core Requirements” part 1! As Gotham City burns, the new Batgirl comes face-to-face with Batman and Robin, who are anything but happy about her running around with a bat-symbol on her costume. Batman confronts Oracle as Damian confronts Stephanie in the ultimate Bat-family feud. On sale December 9 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US and Cover WORLD’S FINEST #3 Written by Sterling Gates Art by Jamal Igle Covers by Phil Noto The Toyman has crafted the ultimate killing machine to protect himself from the Kryptonian menace, and Oracle has sent Supergirl and Batgirl to stop it. But when Supergirl faces off against the Kryptonite Man while the new Batgirl takes on Catwoman, they both find themselves in over their heads.This looks like a job for... Retailers please note: This issue will ship with two covers, both by Phil Noto, that can be ordered separately. Cover A will feature Supergirl. Cover B will feature Batgirl. Please see the Previews Order Form for more information. On sale December 23 • 3 of 4 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- September 16 Batgirl #2 comes out today. http://asylums.insanejournal.com/scans_daily/963263.html#cutid1 Scans available here In the meantime, the source came out with a preview of the issue yesterday and showed us some lovely Phil Noto cover art for issue #5 today! ---- September 9th STEPH IS GETTING A BATGIRL ACTION FIGURE IN 2010!!!!! Check it out! ----- September 8th The DCU Source blog has put up the complete Batgirl #4 cover, which displays Steph's new Batgirl costume as interpreted by Phil Noto! Take a look! In addition, Lee Garbett has put up his design on his blog, to show us what the costume will look like in the interiors! Look at it here! He also clarifies some elements of the costume in his post here! ---- August 23rd Lee Garbett has a blog! And he's already given us a preview page of Batgirl #2! (sadly Steph-less) Here is his blog- we'll stay tuned! ---- August 22nd Because I forgot to point you to it, there was a interview with Bryan Miller on Steph and Batgirl: here. Also, don't worry, I'll be updating the profiles and things soon (though any picturely updates will have to wait 'till at least Friday, I have no computer, and therefor cannot edit pictures)! ---- August 20th Stephanie Brown is the new Batgirl! Check out these scans: here and here! I might be a little slow on the updates, but I'll try to get the site all linked up to this new change.